


Mistakes Happen

by pocketsizedsam_1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedsam_1/pseuds/pocketsizedsam_1
Summary: After a drunken one night stand with your co-worker and best friend, Jared Padalecki, you swore to never talk about- never even think about that night again. That was the case until a pregnancy test revealed that you were pregnant with the littlest Padalecki.





	1. Chapter 1

After regretting a night you and Jared had spent together while his wife was at home, by herself, you hoped would never have to speak of that night again- you didn’t even want to remember it. That plan was working until you fell sick. It caused you to miss nearly a week of work before your closest friends, Genevieve and Danneel convinced you to go to the doctor. You never looked at Gen the same after the incident.

“Well, congratulations you’re pregnant.”

“No that’s impossible.” You gasped.

Dr. Monroe grabbed the cup you had peed in, plus a long stick and dunked the stick down in your urine, “pink means pregnant.”

The end of the stick turned pink prompting you to take a sick feeling in your stomach.

“No, no, no.” You sniffed.

“You have many options. You don’t have to keep the baby. Go talk to Jocelyn, our head nurse on staff today and she’ll set you up for an OBGYN appointment.” Dr. Monroe sympathized. 

How could you tell Gen and Danneel that you were pregnant without telling them who the father was? Could you even tell Jared? How would he react? Would he want you to get rid of it so his wife would never know? Would he help you raise the baby? Would he be indifferent and just let you do it all by yourself? Ultimately, you had to tell him. After your first OBGYN appointment with Dr. Statem, you formulated a plan to tell Jared you were pregnant with his bastard child. You searched all over set before finding Jared and Genevieve standing in front of a crowd, fingers interlocked.

“Oh good, Y/N, you’re here!” Jared smiled.

“Wha-what’s going on?” You whispered to Jensen as you met him up at the front of the crowd.

“They got some sort of announcement.” Jensen shrugged.

“Gen’s pregnant,” Jared announced. “We’re having a baby.” 

As the crowd clapped and wished the happy couple good luck, you turned to Jensen.

“I’m gonna be sick.” You held your own hair back as you keeled over and threw up on the floor.  
Hey  
Jensen held your hair back for you, allowing you to prop yourself up on your knees as you urged to throw up a second time. People crowded around you as you wiped your mouth and started to cry. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s give her space everybody.” Jensen warned. “Let’s get you out of here and back to your trailer to rest huh?” 

After Jensen took you back to your trailer, you took a nap, which really helped your upset stomach and headache. You made your way out to Jared’s trailer and found him sitting alone, staring at his phone screen in awe. 

“Hey, how are you feeling? You didn’t look so hot early.” Jared asked softly.

“I-I’m feeling better.” You replied.

“Come here, look at Gen’s sonogram photo.” Jared grinned. 

He showed you the photo as you tried your best not to throw up all over him. 

“Beer?” He asked as he put his phone up, prepared to focus his attention on you. 

“No,” you sighed, “thanks anyway.”

“Uh-oh.” His smiled faded. “Is something wrong, Y/N?” 

“Nope… nothing.” You sighed. “I-uh-gotta go, Jared… I just- I just came over to say congratulations.” 

You started to tear up and left before Jared could even say goodbye. You missed almost another week of filming before your worried friends showed up, knocking on your apartment door. 

“Y/N? It’s Jared, Jensen, Danneel and Gen. Open up. Are you okay?” Jared asked as the four knocked on the door.

You opened the door and let the two couples in. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Danneel was the first to pull you into a hug when she noticed your puffy, red eyes and your red nose. 

“I just- I just haven’t been feeling like myself lately.” You replied to Danneel’s question. 

The four took a seat on your couch as you perched in the love seat across from them. 

“You mind telling us what’s going on? Y/N we’re your friends.” Jared worried. 

Funny you should ask, you’re the friend who got me into this mess.

“Well…” 

Just out with it Y/N. Tell them you’re pregnant. Tell them you got a sperm donor or had a one night stand or something.

“I’m pregnant.” You gulped. 

Jared, Jensen, Gen and Danneel’s jaws dropped almost in unison. 

“How are you feeling?” They asked. “Who’s the father? Have you told him? Is he willing to help you with the baby? What do you need from us? How can we help?”

You were being overwhelmed with questions from your loving and caring friends.

“He-uh- doesn’t know. I want to keep it that way. It was a one-time thing and I just want to forget about it. It meant nothing.” You answered. “And I just need you guys to be my friends, I’m scared and really sick right now.” 

“Okay. We understand.” Danneel said softly. 

“Would you ever consider telling the father? What if he would like to know that he’s this kid’s dad?” Jared asked curiously. 

“Nevermind that, Jared.” Gen pushed his questions aside. “Have you been to the doctor yet?” 

You nodded yes, “I was eleven weeks two days ago.” 

“No way! I’m eleven weeks too. We must’ve got pregnant at almost the same time!” Gen exclaimed.

“Yeah.” You gulped. 

“Y/N, can I talk to you alone for a second,” Jared asked. 

You stepped outside the door with Jared and shut it so the others couldn’t hear. 

“That party… celebrating the new season… did something go on between… us?” Jared stammered. 

“No of course not.” You lied.

“Y/N,” Jared said sternly. “Is that my baby?” 

You pulled the sonogram photo out of your pants pocket. 

“We were drunk and I faintly remember us....” You trailed off. “Here’s our baby.” 

You were in tears as Jared stared at the sonogram photo intently. 

“But, please!” You begged. “You can’t tell anybody. You can’t tell Jensen or Danneel and especially not Genevieve. It’ll ruin your marriage. It’ll ruin my friendship with you and Gen.” 

“So that little spiel back there, about you not wanting the father to know, that it was only one night and it meant nothing to you… did you not expect me to figure out I was the one you were talking about? Did you just assume that I wouldn’t want to know that this is our baby?” He looked at you hurt as he turned the sonogram photo to face you. 

“Jared, you have a wife that’s pregnant with your baby! A wife Jared- a pregnant wife! Don’t tell me you’d be willing to throw all that away for some drunk whore who couldn’t keep it in her pants.”

“Hey. Do not call yourself that.” Jared frowned. 

“Please, I don’t care what you call me or what I call myself just please- please don’t tell Gen, I’m begging you.” 

“I can’t promise that,” He sniffs. “How can I not tell her? I should’ve told her sooner- I should’ve told her when it first happened. God, Y/N, I went home that night, to her and I-I got two women pregnant in one night and you call yourself a whore?” 

“Oh Jared, please- don’t-”

“I need some air.” He gulped, rushing out of the apartment building. 

Upon returning to your apartment, rosy red cheeks and tears streaming down your face, you were bound to get questions from the remaining three friends sitting on your couch. 

“Gen, g-go downstairs and check on Jared. He said h-he needed air.” You sniffed. 

As soon as Gen left you turned to Jensen and Danneel.

“I fucked up.” You sobbed. “The baby’s Jared’s.”

“The baby is whose now?” Jensen exclaimed.

“That party back in June. Jared and I got drunk and we had sex and he figured it out and now he’s really hurt that I didn’t want to tell him the baby was his cause I didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Gen or my relationship with the both of them. Now he wants to tell Gen and I’m assuming it’s because he thinks he can have the best of both worlds but if I were Gen and he was my man who cheated on me, I’d tear him a new one and divorce his ass. I’d hate the woman he cheated on me with and I’d never want to see her again even though she’s so sorry and sick to her stomach thinking about ruining their friendship together.” You rambled on, sobbing and losing your breath.

“Y/N, Y/N, hey hey. Please calm down! All this stress it’s not good on you or your baby.” Danneel soothed. 

“You knew he was married, Y/N!” Jensen exclaimed. 

“I was drunk!” You cried out. 

“Jensen if you’re going to make things worse on her you’ll have to step out.” 

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Jensen apologized. 

You could hear someone coming up the hallway. 

“Gen- hey stop!” Jared called after his wife as the door flew open.

“How could you? Why would you?” Gen pointed her finger at you, sobbing. 

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry. Genevieve, I was drunk- I never would’ve done such a thing if I was sober. I never wanted to hurt you like that and I’m so sorry. It was the worst mistake of my life. I wish I could take it back- if I could, I would. Please understand that, Gen.” 

“Being drunk is not an excuse, Y/N!” She yelled. “What do you love my husband? Do you want me out of the picture! Maybe you should’ve said something before you fucked him! Drunk or not you slept with my husband. Don’t ever talk to me again. You’re dead to me.”

Gen stormed out of your apartment. Jared looked between you and the door. 

“Go.” You growled. “Go! She’s your wife! Why are you looking at me?” 

Jared took a second before running out the door, calling out to Genevieve. 

“Y/N,” Danneel said softly. 

“Just leave me alone.” You sniffed. 

“No, you shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

“I don’t care, Danneel. I don’t care. I want to be alone.” You pushed her away from you. 

“Y/N, stop! I’m trying to be your friend!” Danneel exclaimed.

You pushed past the Ackles and slammed your bedroom door. You just wanted to be alone.


	2. Mistakes Happen Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital after a close call leaves soon-to-be parents, Y/N and Jared to work on their relationship. As you and Jared become closer, you work on your relationship with Gen as well.

Danneel spent the night with you. You sobbed in her arms uncontrollably until you dozed off. When you woke up the next morning, a sick feeling came over you that made you want to throw up. You jumped up out of bed, startling Danneel awake and rushed to the washroom. After finishing throwing up your guts, you wiped your mouth and gargled water. Before you had gotten pregnant, the last time you had thrown up was when you were in middle school. 

Weeks had passed and you felt as if you couldn’t even get out of bed. Your bump had grown and was now protruding outside of your pyjamas shirt as you refused to buy maternity clothes. Maybe if you didn’t acknowledge the pregnancy it would just… go away. You missed your last two appointments with Dr. Statem and you hadn’t been to work in a week. You were evading everyone’s calls, even Danneel’s calls and she was your only friend, at the moment. A knock on the main door of your apartment shook the entire room and startled you. 

“Y/N!” The voice called out to you. “Please open up.”

It took you a moment to realize who it was. 

Jared.

When you didn’t answer, the hallway went quiet. You figured (and prayed) that he had left. But before you knew it, there was jostling at your door. You heard it creak open.

“Thank you.” You heard Jared say to the person with the key who opened your door. 

Your bedroom door, which was left open a crack, was pushed even further open to reveal a panicked looking Jared. 

“Y/N are you okay?” He rushed over to your side and took a seat on the bed. 

You nodded yes and looked away from him. Even just thinking about Jared brought back the memories of how hurt he looked when you weren’t going to tell him he was the father of your baby and how hurt Genevieve was when he told her. 

“God, you look so sick, Y/N, have you been eating? Have you even been getting out of bed?” Jared gulped.

“Why are you here?” You grumbled.

“Your doctor called. You missed two appointments. You also haven’t been to work in a week. Whe-When I showed up here today and you didn’t answer… God, Y/N, I thought the worse.” Jared explained.

“Well… I-I’m fine. S-so you can go.” Your voice quivered. 

“You don’t look fine, Y/N.” Jared sniffed. 

“Does Gen know you’re here?” 

“Gen isn’t my boss. And if you had shown up for work, you would’ve known that Gen and I are separated until she can decide if she wants to be with me or not.” Jared’s demeanour changed. 

Clearly, Gen was a touchy subject at the moment for both of you.

“You don’t need to be here.” You groaned, pulling yourself up to rest your back against the headboard. 

Jared looked you up and down. He was nearly in tears. 

“You gotta see a doctor, Y/N. You don’t even look like you anymore.”

“That’s because fat because I’m pregnant with your shouldn’t have been baby.” You grumbled. 

“No. Y/N, you’re skin over bones. You look like a ghost. It smells like you haven’t showered since you last came to work and don’t call our baby that.” 

You sighed and rested a hand on your bump. You pulled yourself over to the end of the bed and swung your feet over the side, letting them rest against the cool floor.

“You can go now, Jared. I don’t need your help.” You grumbled, pushing yourself up off the bed. 

You took a step forward and immediately felt light-headed. With another half step forward, you face-planted into the floor and the last thing you remembered was darkness. You woke up to a steady, rhythmic beating. You looked around and grimaced when you tried to move your weak muscles to see what was taped onto your hand. 

“Oh Good.” Dr. Monroe’s soft voice sounded at your bedside in the emergency room. “You’re awake. You had me worried there for a while.” 

“Why am I here?” You rubbed your eyes. 

“You collapsed, Y/N. You’re very ill- very dehydrated and very malnourished. Your baby’s heartbeat is very weak and you’ve got a very worried baby daddy pacing grooves in the hospital floor out there.” Dr. Monroe pointed to Jared. 

“When can I go home?” You grumbled, watching Jared in the hallway.

“Not until you are in much better health than you are right now. You’re a very lucky woman, Y/N. Without that man out there, you would be without a baby in your uterus and probably without a heartbeat in your chest. I’m serious, not eating the proper meals and not getting the proper exercise will kill you.” Dr. Monroe warned. 

“At this point, I could care less.” You grumbled. 

“You don’t mean that, Y/N. Just imagine giving birth to your baby, getting to cuddle and love him or her. You’re going to love being a mom and you’re gonna be a great one.” Dr. Monroe promised. 

You looked away from dr. Monroe and out the window as you felt tears streaming down your face. As much as you figured you’d be better off dead, dr. Monroe's speech made you realize that you could be a good mom if you started taking much better care of yourself. Comprehending the fact that you needed help from your friends made you cringe a little bit. But if that’s what it will take to have a happy and healthy baby? Then that’s what you were going to do. Jared began to stay with you, feeling the need to be close to one of his baby mommas. You worried that receiving so much help from Jared would drive him and Gen apart. You worried that he was spending too much time and attention on you and your baby, rather than his wife and her baby. 

“Okay… I guess you’re right.” You sniffed, wiping away your tears.

“Of course I am. I’m your doctor- I know what’s best for you.” Dr. Monroe half-smiled. “Can I let the father of your baby in? He’s really worried about you.”

“Yeah, okay.” You sighed. 

Jared came in and took a seat by your bed. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at you, just sat and sniffed, wiping his nose into the arm of his jacket. 

“Okay, you’ve got to say something.” You begged. “Anything.”

“Why?” His voice quivered. 

“Why what, Jared? Why’d I let you get me into this mess? Why did I even tell you the baby was yours? Why is the sky blue? Why is a very open-ended question, Jared.” You hissed.

“Why did you do this to yourself- to our baby?” Jared looked at the ground then to you. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“There must’ve been a reason.” Jared was starting to get frustrated now. “You don’t just wake up one morning and say ‘oh hey! My baby was a mistake so I’m going to kill it today by starving myself and possibly kill myself while I’m at it.” 

“Jared the baby was a mistake!” You exclaimed.

“So?” Jared retorted. “That doesn’t mean you kill it! That’s wrong, Y/N. That makes you a murderer.” 

You looked down to the foot of the bed where you were twisting your feet in circles and watched as the blankets moved up and then down as your eyes welled up with tears again. 

“I’m just scared!” You sobbed. “I’m going to be a bad mom and I’m afraid that no one is going to love me- not even my own baby. Nobody is on my side right now and I just can’t live with knowing that I ruined your marriage and our friendship and my friendship with your wife- ex-wife - wife- whatever she is to you right now!” 

This was only the second time that you referred to the baby as your own baby. You had always thought that if you didn’t acknowledge the baby as being yours, it would just go away. But problems never really go away by just ignoring them right?

“I’m on your side, Y/N. I’m always on your side. I was your friend before all this happened and now with our baby on the way, I intend on keeping it that way. I-I don’t know what’s going to happen between Gen and I but I know that I’m going to be there for her too.” Jared ran his hands through his hair. “I’m scared, Y/N. I was the one who cheated on my wife- you never forced me to do anything. I made that decision and it’s important that you know that. You can’t keep blaming yourself for what I did, okay? Just let me into your life and let me help you.”

Weeks had passed after the scare that landed you in the hospital. You reached out to Genevieve on multiple occasions- to settle things between you and her- but each time, Gen conveniently had something that prevented her from grabbing lunch with you. 

“She hates me.” You frowned, piling a fork full of wound up spaghetti into your mouth.

“Join the club,” Jared grumbled. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“Why? You don’t have to be… this was just as much my fault as it was yours.”

“No, I know, but Gen’s pissed that I moved in here to help you out. As if it wasn’t enough that she kicked me out of my own house and broke off the marriage.” He sighed.

“Are you two getting a divorce?” You asked curiously.

“Ummm… I don’t know. We’re on a break… she hasn’t said that she wants a divorce but it’s clear that she doesn’t want me right now.” Jared replied to your question. 

“Oh.” You shrugged. “Okay, I think that’s enough for me.”

You pushed the plate away from you. You felt guilty- it was still half full and Jared was working overtime to make sure you were getting all the right nutrients from all four food groups. 

“Are you sure? You only ate like… half.”

“I’m sure, Jared. I-I feel sick.” 

“Okay. I’m not going to force you.” He half-smiled.

Jared instinctively reached over to press a kiss against your cheek and you immediately pulled away.

“Let’s not make this some Ross and Rachel ordeal, okay? You’re still married- on a break or not. I’m not making that mistake again.” You warned.

“Right.” Jared frowned. “I'm sorry.”

You forgave Jared for nearly kissing you, but you had the right to refuse. His just being there with you was putting a strain on his already screwed up marriage. You were almost seven months into your pregnancy when Jared filed for divorce from Gen. 

“Please Y/N, we’ve grown really close and I’ve been living here for months now,” Jared begged. 

“Jared you’re not even divorced yet. You’re just separated.” You shrugged. “It’s still almost like cheating.” 

“Except it’s not, Y/N. It’s not cheating, please, nothing has to happen until after I’m divorced but let me take you out on a date.”

You hemmed and hawed. It was a lot to think about. If you were being honest, you’ve waited for this moment for a while. Gen was right when she blew up at you- you didn’t love Jared, but you sure did like him. If you weren’t so damn stubborn, you could’ve had him before Gen even came into the picture. 

“Okay, let’s go on a date.” 

You agreed to let Jared take you out for a date and you did not regret it one bit. Jared definitely surprised you and you couldn’t wait until your next date. Being separated from Gen would have to be good enough. You wouldn’t dare sleep with him until after his divorce was finalized but all the other couple-y things were fair game. After your date when Jared kissed you, there were butterflies in your stomach- it kind of felt like when the baby first started kicking. Jared always liked to tease you when you got that butterfly feeling in your belly by saying that it was the baby farting and burping. 

“That was… amazing.” You gulped, kissing him a second time. 

“You’re amazing- thank you for letting me take you out tonight.” Jared smiled, pressing the third kiss against your lips. 

The baby came on the 18th of March- it was Danneel’s birthday and she was so excited to have her niece born on her birthday. You and Gen had both went into labour on the 17th, she started having contractions in the morning and you started having them in the night. Your baby came the next day. You expected Gen to soon follow and have her little boy or girl the same day. Nonetheless, that stubborn little Padalecki refused to come out. Gen was a whole other day in labour before her little boy decided to come into the world. 

“Y/N?” Gen whispered as she watched her little boy squirm in her arms. 

It was just you and her in the room. 

“Yeah?” You looked up from your nameless little girl to Gen. 

“I’m sorry… for a lot of stuff. There were things that I said to you throughout our pregnancies that I really regret. What happened between you and Jared- it hurt a lot and I’m never gonna forget it, but I’m going to move on… for us and for the kiddos. They are brother and sister and they are going to be spending a lot of time together- I suspect so will we.” 

“Yeah.” You quietly chuckled. “I-i never meant to hurt you, Gen. You were one of my best friends. I know we’ll probably never get back to where we were before all of this happened, I want us to be friends again. No matter which one of us is with Jared- I want us to be friends.” 

“Agreed.” Gen ran her thumb over her baby’s cheek. “Let’s not let Jared get between us again.” 

“What are you going to name him?” You asked curiously. 

“Thomas Colton Cortese-Padalecki. Have you decided on a name for little miss yet?” 

“No, and she’s not that little seven pounds eleven ounces.” 

“Try nine pounds two ounces.” Gen retorted, giggling.

“Holy crap.” You let out a giggle. “I think I’m going to name her Delphine Geneva Padalecki. After her two non-biological but just as real aunties.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Gen agreed. “Congratulations, momma.”

“Congratulations to you too, momma.” You grinned, playing with Delphine’s hair. 

After nine long months of being pregnant and estranged from your best friend, everything worked out. You gave birth to a beautiful healthy little girl, you got the man of your dreams and you are now friends with Gen again. You couldn’t have asked for anything more than you already had at this present day.


End file.
